Off the Record?
by Paperback-Walls
Summary: Shizuo and Kadota are apparently forced into playing a twisted game of spin the bottle where instead of kissing they have to take a dare. This is what follows their dare. Damn that Erika! Strict porn, YAOI, boy love, etc, so don't like, don't read. I wanted to contribute to the very small archive of Kadota X Shizuo stories. Read, review, favorite, whatever! Just enjoy it! :)


So, I finally wrote a Kadota and Shizuo story. Yaaaay...Read and review, and YES, it's porn. XD

* * *

Kyouhei was pushed into the wall roughly, caught at the lips with none other than the monster of Ikebukuro. Everything was happening so fast, and the whole thing was a haze. Something about a bar, Izaya and Shinra, some stupid child's game... Whatever the context was, it wasn't worth his thoughts. Just like that he had pulled the blond's vest and shirt right off, the heat between them fueling his actions. He had no idea why it was happening, but he fucking wanted it so badly. Shizuo kicked a knee up between Kadota's legs, and he groaned into the kiss. Holy shit...

Shizuo pulled back just enough to smile dangerously and laugh, the whole thing extremely hot. "Yeah? You like that?" he purred, his already sexy voice now husky and dripping with sadistic lust. Kyouhei barely had time to nod before the blond kissed him again hotly. He felt the blond's strong hands on his chest as Shizuo unzipped his jacket and pushed it off of him before pulling off his black t-shirt. He groaned in the back of his throat as he blond ran his hands across his chest. He took this opportunity to put his hands on Shizuo's waist. The thin man seemed to appreciate the gesture and he leaned closer to him, pushing his tongue into the other male's mouth and exploring it.

Kyouhei moaned softly. Oh dear god, yes. He kissed him back passionately, lightly squeezing his hips. Shizuo reacted beautifully, bucking forward a bit. If he could just move his leg down so he could...

Shizuo read him like an open book. He put his knee back down and advanced on him, pressing their bodies together. Every part of their bodies. Kadota groaned in thanks, kissing him back more strongly now. He could tell Shizuo's strength was kicking in, whether the blond realized it or not: he couldn't push him off of him if he wanted to.

Finally Shizuo broke the kiss, leaving Kyouhei gasping for air. "F-Fuck, Shizuo," he panted, breathless. Said blond smiled, and instead of responding verbally he slowly dropped to his knees. Wh-What was he— He didn't have much time to think about it: Shizuo undid his belt in one fluid motion, leaving the brunet to watch him lustfully. The blond unbuttoned and unzipped Kyouhei's pants now, and with another quick motion he slipped them down along with his underwear just enough to reveal his cock, which was currently twitching in anticipation.

Oh shit, yes.

Shizuo did exactly what Kyouhei had hoped he would. The blond took the other man's cock into his mouth, licking down the side as he did so. Kyouhei could have cried out in pleasure. How long had it been since he had sex? At least two years... Shizuo was apparently very intent on fixing that problem.

After a bit more of his skilled work Shizuo released his cock with a small "pop". He stood up now, and then he gestured to Kyouhei's pants. "Strip those damned things off," he growled, his animalistic dominance shining through. Kyouhei nodded and pulled down his pants and underwear the rest of the way before stepping out of them, leaving them on the floor. He kicked them to the side, now standing fully exposed in front of his high school friend.

Shizuo licked his lips dangerously. He wrapped his arms around Kyouhei's waist now, kissing him softly, teasingly, before suddenly pulling him. Kyouhei had no choice but to comply, and he ended up pushing Shizuo onto his back on the bed of the room which they were occupying. Whose was it anyway? Fuck it, that wasn't near as important as the matter at hand.

Shizuo smiled from below him. "You know what to do."

That was all Shizuo needed to say. Kyouhei instantaneously locked their lips together, now dominating the situation as he towered above the monster that so many people feared—and the one that he'd wanted to fuck more than anything in the world for at least a year. Shizuo complied easily with the change in dominance, becoming the "bottom" now.

That was the good thing about relationships like theirs: they could switch just as easily as night and day.

Kyouhei used one hand to support his weight and the other snaked down to Shizuo's pants where he undid the man's belt. Shizuo actually leaned into Kyouhei's hand when he teased at his cock through his slacks. Kyouhei hummed a little, deepening the kiss and smiling all the while. Shizuo grinned as the brunet was forced to break the kiss.

"Fucking suck me off already," Shizuo growled with a sadistic grin and a lustful glaze swirling in his mocha eyes. Kyouhei nodded, chuckling breathlessly, and he slid off of him. Shizuo sat upright on the edge of the bed now, letting his feet touch the ground. He reclined a bit, and the posture jutted his hips forward slightly. Kadota kneeled on the floor between the blond's legs, and he fumbled with his slacks for a moment before tugging them down to his knees. He looked at his erect cock through his boxers. Holy shit...

He pulled his boxers down past his knees as well, and he was met with the most beautiful cock he'd ever seen. "Damn, Shizuo," he murmured, running his hand down its entire length. Shizuo shuddered a little, leaning into his touch a bit. He cackled lustfully now.

"Fuck yeah, it's damned gorgeous," he spat with that same grin. "And it's gonna look even more gorgeous in your ass. Come on, suck it."

Just like that Kyouhei was back to being bottom. He chuckled to himself, standing up on his knees now to get a better angle before sliding his cock into his mouth. No way in hell could he possibly fit the whole thing in his mouth, but that didn't matter at the moment.

He sucked lightly now, and Shizuo bucked a bit. "Ohh, fuck yeah," he groaned, leaning his head back briefly before pulling it back up to watch Kyouhei. Said man pushed himself as far as he could before he had to pull away from the blond, choking for a second. 'Oh, fuck yeah' was right: this was going to be fucking amazing.

Shizuo kicked his pants and underwear off now, and he pumped himself for a brief second before scooting back on the bed. "Get your pretty ass over here, Kadota," he told him dominantly. Kyouhei didn't have to be told twice. He stood up before climbing onto the bed with the blond, smiling. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the tanner man's waist, pulling him closer. Kyouhei rubbed his own cock against Shizuo's briefly, absolutely delighted when the blond bucked again.

"Fuck, Kadota, get on your knees," he growled, pushing Kyouhei down onto his hands and knees. Kyouhei nodded, turning now to face away from Shizuo.

"Whenever you're ready," he told him, his own voice rasping a bit. Apparently Shizuo was ready right then. He felt the walls of his ass being stretched out of proportion. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep from crying out in pain. "F-Fuck—! Damn, Shizuo, you could have warned me," he chuckled, his tone a bit bitter and a lot horny.

The blond laughed as well. "Yeah? Well here's a warnin' for ya: you're about to get fucked. Hard." Kyouhei laughed again, and he braced himself. Shizuo thrusted in deeper and harder, and all at once. Kyouhei bit back a gasp of pain. How was he so big? The blond sped up now, thrusting in and out of him rapidly.

Kyouhei couldn't restrain the noises anymore. "F-Fuck, Shizuo," he groaned, balling his fists in the sheets on the bed. "Guess I—ah—didn't mention that I've never bottomed before?"

Shizuo laughed aloud. "Trust me, I can tell," he said in that sexy, husky tone of his. After a bit more barely bearable thrusting, Kyouhei seemed to get accustomed to having a giant fucking cock in his ass. That is until Shizuo snaked his arms up to the brunet's shoulders and yanked him so he was standing upright on his knees, their bodies pressed against each other.

This time, Kyouhei really did cry out, his back arching as the change in position caused his entire weight to be pushed back against Shizuo's cock. Shizuo chuckled sadistically at the sound, and he kept his hands on Kyouhei's hips as he ran his tongue along his neck. Kyouhei was totally overcome by the sensation, a small, struggling groan escaping his lips.

"Yeah? You like that, don'tcha," Shizuo purred into his ear, licking around the shell of his ear now.

Kyouhei shivered. "Y-Yes, fuck yes," he managed to reply from between his gasps for air. Shizuo had him seeing stars, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it either. It seemed like the blond just kept getting faster, and Kyouhei could barely take it. He felt like he was going to burst—!

And then Shizuo pulled out. Kyouhei didn't move, his breathing shallow as he leaned up against the blond. He had absolutely no idea that it would be that good. He tilted his head to the left now, looking at Shizuo out of the corner of his eye. Shizuo took the opportunity to kiss him, and the two of them instantly went into a war of the tongues. Shizuo won by a landslide, but Kyouhei didn't even care. After the whirlwind of make out session Shizuo pulled away, grinning.

"Kadota, you wanna switch it up, yeah?" he questioned, his speech breathy and ragged.

"Whatever you got," he panted with a grin. Shizuo pushed Kyouhei back down now, and Kyouhei complied easily. Now was a good opportunity to catch his breath. For a moment there was only heavy breathing and the rustling of sheets. Kyouhei's eyes flickered back and forth a bit, curious. "Shizuo? What're you doin' back there?" he asked, still a bit breathless. He felt Shizuo slap his ass, and he sat up now, looking over his shoulder. His eyes widened. Oh hell yeah...

Shizuo was leaning against the headboard, his legs spread wide and an animalistic grin on his face. "I'm waiting for you to fucking tear me up," he said lowly with that same grin. Kyouhei licked his lips a bit, his eyes racking across the blond's body. Then, after a bit of eyeballing, he turned around and crawled toward him, stopping when he was positioned in front of him. Kyouhei channeled his strength as he pushed Shizuo's legs up into the air, fully exposing that beautiful asshole of his. But, before he thrust in, he remembered something: he could have fun with this.

He thrust three fingers toward the blond's face. "Suck 'em, Heiwajima," he commanded with a crooked smirk.

The blond scoffed, smiling still. "Dick," he chuckled, taking the digits into his mouth and sucking on them.

"In a second; be patient, Shizuo," he teased with a smile. The blond nearly choked with laughter. He licked Kyouhei's fingers—a very odd sensation, Kyouhei came to realize—for a bit before the brunet finally pulled them out. He returned to Shizuo's ass now and he slipped his middle finger inside.

Shizuo hissed a bit, clenching his fists out to his sides. Kyouhei smiled and starting to just barely tease his ass with his finger. And then, after a painstakingly long minute and a half, he added a second one. And then a third.

"D-Damn it, Kadota!" Shizuo spat, shaking a little. "Fuckin' shove your cock in my ass and quit teasing me!"

Kyouhei could have melted. "Sir, yes sir," he muttered with a smirk, removing his fingers now. This was it. He positioned himself and pushed himself in slowly. He was overcome with tight, sticky heat, and he had to pause for a moment to adjust. Shizuo moaned now, tossing his head back with his eyes shut.

"Now you know how I felt," Kyouhei told him with a teasing chuckle, pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way back in. The blond writhed underneath him, arching his back. Kyouhei gradually sped up his thrusting, growing to love the little squelch that came with each time he pushed into him.

By the looks of things, Shizuo was seriously having a good time, too. "K-Kadota, holy... fuckin' hell—!" Kyouhei smiled and continued to fuck him, leaning over him now and catching him by the lips. The two kissed passionately, and as they did so Shizuo moved his hands to the wooden headboard. Kyouhei moved his hips a bit to the left with the next thrust, and there was a loud crack.

Kyouhei pulled away breathlessly. What the...? He looked up to the headboard. Oh. Shizuo had been clutching it so hard that it splintered and broke.

"F-Fuck, yes, just—k-keep hitting that spot," he groaned, bucking now. Kyouhei did as he told him, continuing to thrust exactly as he just did. Shizuo's reactions could have snapped the damned bed frame in half had they been in the right position for it. It dawned on Kyouhei now: that must be his prostate. He smiled and kissed him passionately again, pushing harder into that spot.

Shizuo moaned and groaned through the kiss, and finally he had to break it. "F-Fuck, Kadota, I'm gonna come—!" he managed, and Kyouhei nodded.

"Y-Yeah, me too," he admitted, still thrusting into him. "Where do you want me to—"

Shizuo pushed back against Kyouhei now, forcing him out of him. The blond sat up and then got on his hands and knees, taking the brunet's cock in his mouth and sucking hard.

Kyouhei gasped now. "F-Fuck, Shizuo—" He couldn't finish. White blasted his vision as he came hard, crying out now.

Shizuo swallowed the salty liquid thickly and then sat back, pulling Kyouhei closer. "Come here, I'm gonna fuck you 'til I come," he rasped, and Kyouhei shuddered in somewhat tired pleasure.

"Then cut the crap and just do it," he replied ruggedly, kissing him again. He reached underneath him and took Shizuo's cock in his hand, positioning himself over it before lowering himself down on top of him. He flinched a little. Oh damn, here they go again...

Kyouhei didn't find it hard at all to deal with Shizuo ramming his ass into next Tuesday. He pushed back against each thrust, wanting his cock as deep as it would go before it snapped him in half. Considering he and Shizuo were close enough to the same size that wasn't a short boundary.

"I-I'm, hold on, I'm coming," Shizuo said through clenched teeth, and Kyouhei nodded, coaxing him up into his climax. He felt Shizuo's hot seed fill him up to the brim, and if his libido was good enough he probably would have come again. Shizuo dropped down now, laying flat on the bed.

Kyouhei slid off of him, feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the sticky wetness pooled inside of him, and crashed beside Shizuo on the bed, panting heavily. "F-Fuck, Shizuo, why don't we do that more often?" he asked with an exhausted teasing smile.

The blond stretched out a bit. "I-I have no idea," he replied with a small, tired grin. The two of them lied there for a moment longer before Kyouhei sat up.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party?" he asked Shizuo quietly, his responsible nature kicking in.

"...Fuck, yeah, I guess so," the blond replied, also sitting up. Without much conversation the two of them rounded up their clothes and slipped back into them, Kyouhei rather uncomfortably. He was going to go to the bathroom almost as soon as he got out of the room, he decided. After they were both fully clothed, beanie, bow tie, and all, they headed for the door.

Just as Shizuo put his hand on the doorknob, Kyouhei stopped him. "Wait." The blond looked at him curiously. Kyouhei pulled him into a kiss, not wanting to go back out there yet and be faced with all of the stupid questions that he knew Erika would ask. Shizuo kissed him back with surprising gentleness, lightly caressing the side of Kyouhei's neck. The brunet moaned softly, putting his hands on Shizuo's waist.

After a bit of last-minute heat Kyouhei finally broke off the kiss. "Okay, come on, we have to go back. I'm pretty sure we were only supposed to be in there for seven minutes," he chuckled. Shizuo rolled his eyes, murmuring a "whatever" before he opened the door and stepped out into the main living room where everyone else was still crowded around a bottle and cheering. Thankfully they were all so absorbed in the game that they didn't see the two men exit the room. Kyouhei decided that he was too tired to go to the bathroom right now, and he instead went and sat on an L-shaped couch closer to the corner of the room. Shizuo came and sat beside him, and after a bit of watching everyone play spin the bottle truth or dare or something Kadota felt something resting against his chest: Shizuo had nodded off.

"That looks like a great idea," he muttered softly, shifting so that he was a bit more comfortable before leaning his head back on the arm rest of the couch. Within minutes he was dead asleep, dreaming about Shizuo and cats.

* * *

Erika looked over at the two men asleep on the couch. "Hey, Yummachi, when should we retrieve our secret sexy footage of Dota-chin and Shizu-chan?" the brunette asked her fellow otaku friend.

Walker shuddered, keeping his eyes away from the couch where all the "kawaii yaoiness" was taking place. "_You_ can retrieve it whenever you want, but _I'm_ not going anywhere near it," he replied, gathering his things and scooting far away from her.

Erika frowned. "Meanie!" She quickly got over Walker's abandonment, however: Celty agreed to go with her and collect the tapes from all of the cameras and microphones they had put in the room before the party had even started.

All the while, Kyouhei and Shizuo were still asleep. And everyone let them: judging by the footage they were all about to watch, they needed it.


End file.
